Operation Tracer
by suzie2b
Summary: Tracers are good for many things


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: To create artificial moonlight for night battles, the British would fire air-bursting artillery shells as well as searchlights which would create dense clouds of smoke over a target. As a follow up, they would then fire tracer ammunition (primarily from 40mm Bofors cannons) of varying colors. This created bright spots of light on the ground which helped direct troops. Additionally, they would use various colors of tracers (Red, Blue, Yellow) to indicate where armor, infantry and other groups would need to attack.**

 **Creative license is pressuring me again!**

 **Operation Tracer**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol was playing escort to an armored company. Not their favorite duty, but one that needed to be done. The slow moving convoy left out of the base at** **Al-Ahwaz. It** **consisted of trucks towing 40mm Bofors guns,** **75mm Pack Howitzer M1s,** **BL 4.5 inch Medium Guns, and loaded with 100 men commanded by Major McAdams.**

 **The mission was to locate the German battalion a spotter had seen from the air. There was a garbled radio message with a set of partial coordinates from the pilot as he was going down after being hit by German anti-aircraft fire. He did not survive.**

 **Troy had sent Moffitt and Tully out to scout ahead. When they returned Hitch and Tully stopped side-by-side to have a discussion. Major McAdams got curious about what was being discussed and had his driver catch up with them. The major's car stopped next to the jeeps and he asked, "What's going on, sergeant?"**

 **Troy turned in the passenger seat to face the major. "I sent them ahead to scout the coordinates we were given, major."**

" **And?"**

 **Moffitt said, "There's nothing there, sir."**

 **McAdams looked surprised. "What do mean, 'there's nothing there'?"**

" **Just that, major. There's no sign of a battalion, German or otherwise."**

" **But the coordinates we were given…"**

 **Troy said, "The message from that pilot wasn't clear and the coordinates are incomplete at best, sir."**

 **McAdams sighed, knowing what the sergeant said was true. "All right. What do you suggest we do?"**

" **I suggest we find some cover, major. Then my men and I can see if we can find the Germans we're looking for."**

 **The major looked around at the flat desert. "You're the expert out here. Where do we find 'cover'?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "There's a wadi a few miles to the west, sir. It should accommodate your company."**

" **Very well, sergeant, lead on."**

 **##################**

 **Before Troy allowed the company into the wadi, the Rat Patrol went ahead to make sure it was clear. It was and Troy said, "Moffitt, you and Tully go back and bring Major McAdams' people in."**

 **An hour later Hitch, who had been on watch, went down to the jeep where Troy was with a map spread on the hood. "They're coming, sarge."**

 **Troy looked at his watch. "It's about time." When Tully stopped next to the other jeep, the sergeant asked, "I expected you forty-five minutes ago."**

 **Moffitt got out of the jeep with a sigh. "One of the trucks started to act up. We had to stop twice along the way."**

"' **Act up' how?"**

 **Tully said, "Overheating and backfiring."**

 **Troy frowned. "Go give them a hand. If it can't be fixed, we're going to have to leave it here."**

" **Right, sarge." Tully retrieved his toolbox and headed off to the problem truck. When he got there, the hood was up and two of McAdams' men had their heads in the engine compartment.**

 **One of the men turned when Tully put the toolbox down. "What are you doing?"**

 **Tully said, "My sergeant wants me to give you a hand."**

 **The second soldier said, "We don't need help … but thanks."**

" **I've got my orders, so let's just do this and get it over with."**

" **I said we don't need help."**

 **Tully opened his mouth to reiterate his orders when Major McAdams happened to walk up and asked, "Is there a problem?"**

 **The one said, "No, sir. Just trying to fix the truck, major."**

 **Tully faced the major and said, "Sergeant Troy wants me to help with the truck, sir."**

 **McAdams looked at his men and asked, "Do you need help?"**

 **In unison they said, "No, sir."**

 **Looking back at Tully, the major said, "It appears they have things handled, private."**

 **Tully gave a nod. "Yes, major." He picked up his toolbox and walked away.**

 **Troy and Moffitt saw Tully putting the box back in the jeep and Troy asked, "Done already?"**

" **Never got started. They didn't want my help. Then Major McAdams showed up and overrode your orders."**

 **Troy shook his head and said, "All right. You and Hitch check the jeeps over. We're going to be leaving soon."**

 **Tully went to get Hitch from his place on watch as Major McAdams appeared and questioned, "What's the plan, sergeant?"**

 **Troy replied, "We've got several areas we can check out, sir."**

 **Moffitt pointed to three circled areas on the map as he said, "We're hoping to find the Germans in one of these areas."**

 **McAdams looked at the map. "I see. And how long will it take to check these out?"**

 **Troy said, "Depends on where they end up being, but don't expect to see us again until morning."**

 **##################**

 **It took a little over an hour to get to the first spot on the map. They searched and found nothing.**

 **They drove out to the next possible area, and eventually located what they were looking for. However, something wasn't right.**

 **On a rocky hill Moffitt was using the binoculars to survey the Germans and said, "Troy, we may have a problem."**

 **The sergeant took the binoculars being handed to him. "What problem?"**

" **This can't be all of them. I only see infantry. Where's the armor that was reported?"**

 **Troy searched the German camp with a frown. "They've split … but why…"**

 **Moffitt said, "Perhaps they don't want all their eggs in one basket."**

 **Troy looked at his fellow sergeant. "They must be hoping that if one camp is found the other won't be."**

" **Either that or that pilot's unclear message was misunderstood."**

" **Yeah, but we can't take the chance. We're going to have to go find out for sure."**

 **Moffitt agreed. "Their armor shouldn't be too far away…"**

 **A sharp whistle got the sergeants attention and they looked back at the jeeps to see Hitch waving and pointing while Tully had binoculars trained on something. Troy took a quick look, but he knew what it was without the glasses—a German scout column. He signaled his men to get down out of sight and let the column pass, then he and Moffitt ducked into cover behind a set of boulders.**

 **After the Germans passed and were out of sight, Troy and Moffitt hurried down to join the privates.**

 **Tully stated the obvious, "I take it we've found the battalion."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yep, but they've split. The infantry is over that hill."**

 **Hitch commented, "So now we have to find their armor."**

 **Tully said, "They wouldn't put their armor too far away in case the infantry is attacked."**

 **The sergeants nodded and Moffitt said, "A few miles at most. However, in which direction?"**

 **Hitch ventured, "Why not check that third area you circled on the map?"**

 **Troy said, "It's a little further away than I'd think they'd go, but it would be worth a look."**

 **##################**

 **Six miles north brought the Rat Patrol to their new coordinates. They split up to do a search, but this part of the desert appeared to be free of Germans.**

 **When they met back up to compare notes, Troy asked, "Any other suggestions?"**

 **Moffitt said, "We could backtrack two-and-a-half to three miles then begin a circle around the infantry."**

 **Troy looked at the waning sun as it got lower in the west. "Okay, let's shake it. I'd like to find them before dark. You and Tully take point."**

 **Moffitt got a map and directed Tully with Hitch and Troy close behind. When they came to a hilly section, Moffitt had his driver stop at the base of one of the hills. He got out of the jeep and got the binoculars. Troy followed suit and the sergeants went up to check the area.**

 **After a quick survey, they realized they'd found the armored section of the German battalion. Troy smiled slightly and said, "Good work."**

 **Moffitt gave a nod of acknowledgement. "And just in time. The sun is nearly down."**

 **They went back to the jeeps and Troy said, "Well, we found them. They're about five or six miles ahead. We'll spend the night here and head back to Major McAdams' company after breakfast. Tully, you're on first watch. Hitch, get some dinner started."**

 **##################**

 **By 0830 the next morning the jeeps pulled into the wadi where they'd left the major and his men.**

 **McAdams met them as they got out of the jeeps. "Did you find them, sergeant?"**

 **Troy replied, "Yes, sir, but their infantry has split from the armored unit."**

" **Were you able to locate both?"**

" **Yes, major. We found the armor a few miles from the infantry."**

 **McAdams said, "That puts a wrinkle in my plans."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Why is that, sir?"**

" **My orders are to destroy as much of that battalion as possible and take what's left prisoner. With it split in two it's going to be difficult to do that."**

 **Troy said, "Well, we'll work something out, major. Right now, I'd like to get you and your men to the coordinates we've worked out."**

 **Things were moving slowly but steadily, when Troy saw that the convoy had stopped. The jeeps stopped on either side of the major's car and Troy asked, "Is there a problem, major?"**

 **McAdams nodded. "One of the trucks has broken down again."**

" **Privates Pettigrew and Hitchcock are excellent mechanics, sir. If it can be fixed, they'll fix it."**

 **The major sighed. "Perhaps I should have allowed Pettigrew to do the job yesterday."**

 **Troy gave a nod to his men. Moffitt got out of the jeep to allow Hitch to get in, then Tully drove off to get to the broken vehicle. This time, when the two soldiers balked at the offer of help, they were told that Major McAdams had sent them to do what wasn't done properly the day before.**

 **##################**

 **It was midafternoon when they finely got to the area where the Rat Patrol had spent the night. Troy and Major McAdams went to the top of the hill so the major could see the armored section of the German battalion.**

 **McAdams looked the situation over with binoculars, then said, "And you say their infantry is a few miles away."**

 **Troy pointed as he said, "Yes, major. They're east of us."**

 **The major shifted his position, but could see nothing of the German infantry because of the low hills. "How am I going to hit what I can't see?"**

" **Let's go see what we can work out, sir."**

 **Back at the jeeps, Major McAdams gave his second in command, Captain Thomas, orders for his men. Then he turned back to the sergeants and asked, "All right, men, I'm open to any ideas."**

 **Moffitt said, "I've been thinking about it, major, and I believe I have a way to hit both sections at once."**

" **Explain."**

" **We hit them at night…"**

 **##################**

 **Just before dark the Rat Patrol, with the major's permission, commandeered one of the trucks that was hauling one of the 40mm Bofors gun's along with four of the major's men. The jeeps led the way around to where they could see the German infantry from cover.**

 **Moffitt told the major's men, "Set the Bofors so the tracer rounds will explode directly over that camp."**

 **One of the men questioned, "I don't get it, sarge. How is this going to let Major McAdams know where these guys are?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Once the major's guns fill the air with smoke, the tracers will light things up and tell him where that camp is. That way his fire won't be hit and miss."**

" **But wouldn't it be easier to just bring half the guns here?"**

 **Troy said, "There's barely enough cover for us to hide in. Half the trucks, guns, and the men with them would stand out like a sour thumb even in the dark."**

 **It took a little time to hustle the heavy gun into position, but everyone was ready when the major ordered the air-bursting artillery shells to be fired at the same time he ordered the strike on the armored section of the battalion.**

 **The sky near and over the infantry camp filled with heavy smoke. The Bofors fired yellow tracers into the smoke, lighting the ground with artificial moonlight. Moments later the shells began to rain down on the Germans before they understood what was happening.**

 **Troy got on the radio, "You're right on target, major!"**

 **When daylight again lit the horizon, the shelling was over and Major McAdams ordered armed men into the armored camp while Troy and his men went to investigate the ruined infantry.**

 **They left the jeeps to have a look around. When Troy and Moffitt met back at the jeeps, Troy said, "If anyone did survive, looks like they managed to get away."**

 **Tully called, "Hey, sarge!"**

 **Both sergeants turned to see the truck towing the Bofors gun coming towards them. The driver stopped next to the jeeps and the four men started to get out as Troy said, "I told you guys to stay put."**

 **One said, "Yeah, but Major McAdams told us to come in and pick up any survivors."**

 **Moffitt said, "I'm afraid there aren't any."**

 **Another of the four asked, "Not even one?"**

" **We found no one alive."**

 **Troy said, "Start picking up all the guns and ammo you can find. We'll go back and have the major send you some help. Keep your eyes open in case there is someone still breathing."**

 **Back at their main camp Troy reported to Major McAdams, who said, "And you're sure there were no survivors."**

 **Troy replied, "As sure as we can be, sir."**

 **The major turned and ordered men with trucks to the infantry camp to help their comrades. When he looked back at the sergeants, McAdams asked, "Signs that any of them got away?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "No way to be sure, major. It's always a possibility that some got to a truck and we didn't see them escape."**

" **We have to be sure. Take your men and surveil the area. If anyone did get away, they'll be making their way to German lines. If you're not back here in three hours, we'll meet back at that wadi."**

 **Troy sighed. "Yes, sir."**

 **##################**

 **After they searched for an hour and found nothing that appeared suspicious, Troy called for a halt when he spotted some cover.**

 **As Moffitt got out of the jeep, he asked, "Anything wrong?"**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Nah, I was just getting tired of hearing Hitch's stomach grumbling."**

 **Hitch said, "I'm hungry."**

" **We all are. That's why we're stopped. It'll have to be K-rations, but it's better than nothing."**

 **Tully went to the back of the jeep and got four of the boxed meals. As he passed them out, he asked, "Are we going to keep searching, sarge?"**

 **Troy took the offered box. "We've only been out here an hour. I suppose we should keep looking for a while longer."**

 **Moffitt said, "If anyone got out without our seeing them, it could be they headed for the northern border."**

" **Well, we haven't had any luck around here so we'll go north after we eat."**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol was about to give up their search when Moffitt signaled Hitch to stop. He stopped the jeep next to the other one and Troy asked, "Find something?"**

 **Moffitt pointed out over Olive's hood. "Tracks."**

 **The sergeants got out of the jeeps to inspect the single set of tire tracks. Troy looked back where the tracks should've come from and said, "They seem to appear out of nowhere."**

" **My guess is they stopped here to rest after they got away. The desert winds would have obliterated the tracks last night … this is where they started up again."**

 **Troy nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, could be. And this verifies your guess that they headed for the German lines in the north."**

 **Moffitt said, "These are fairly fresh. Shall we find out who it is?"**

" **Let's shake it."**

 **They followed the tracks for another hour, before a lone truck came into view. Troy and Moffitt scrambled into the back and primed the 50s as Hitch and Tully split to circle the vehicle. Then they stopped at the back and Moffitt called for the occupants to come out unarmed, "Werfen Sie Ihre Pistolen aus und kommen Sie heraus!"**

 **They waited and one pistol and two rifles were tossed out. The flap was pushed aside and five Germans jumped to the ground with their hands up. One said, "Wir haben verwundet."**

 **Moffitt translated, "He says they have wounded."**

" **Hitch, you and Tully check it out."**

 **Hitch grabbed a machine gun as he got out and said, "Right, sarge."**

 **Tully followed suit and walked with Hitch to the back of the truck. When the flap was again pulled back, they saw three badly wounded men lying inside. Tully called back to Troy and Moffitt, "There's three of 'em here! They look in bad shape!"**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt, get a med kit and see what you can do for them." Moffitt gave a silent nod and hopped out of the jeep before getting a medical kit. Then Troy looked at the privates again. "Tully, check the truck over. They stopped here for a reason. Hitch, tie up our friends here."**

 **Tully went to the front of the truck and put the hood up to check the engine. After a minute, he decided there was nothing wrong and closed the hood. He walked around the vehicle and checked the tires—all were good. As he walked behind the prisoners, one said sheepishly, "Wir wurden an Benzin knapp."**

 **Tully stopped and looked down at the German. "Danke." He then went to the gas filler cap and removed it. He found a stick and used it to check the gas level. When Tully pulled it out, it was dry. He got on the ground and pulled his knife from its sheath. He reached under the truck and used the hilt to bang on the gas tank. When he stood up again, Tully called to Troy, "They ran outta gas, sarge!"**

 **Troy asked, "It's okay otherwise?"**

" **I didn't find anything wrong."**

 **Moffitt jumped out of the truck. "I've done all I can for them. They need a doctor."**

 **Troy said, "Okay. Hitch, get these guys in the truck and stay with them. Tully, you drive. Moffitt and I will follow with the jeeps."**

 **##################**

 **When they arrived at the wadi, Major McAdams met them. "I see you found some runaways, sergeant. Good work."**

 **Troy got out of the jeep and said, "Thank you, sir. Do you have a medic?"**

" **Is one of your men injured?"**

" **No, major. There are three badly wounded Germans in the back."**

 **McAdams gave a nod. "I see." He called to one of his men, "Private Wilson, get our medics over here, then tell Captain Thomas I want to see him!"**

" **Yes, sir!"**

 **Troy said, "Hitch, Tully, get the others out of there."**

" **How many 'others' do you have?"**

" **Five, sir."**

 **Hitch hopped out of the back of the truck and Tully told the Germans to get out, "Herauskommen." They helped the five men out of the truck, who still had their hands tied behind them.**

 **Captain Thomas hurried over. "What is it you need, major?"**

 **McAdams replied, "I need men to watch these prisoners."**

" **Yes, sir. I'll take care of it immediately."**

 **After the captain left to get the needed men, Hitch and Tully herded the Germans to the shady side of the truck. Once they were sitting on the sand Hitch grabbed a canteen and he helped each prisoner drink some water while Tully kept an eye on the prisoners.**

 **Two medics appeared with medical bags and McAdams said, "There are three injured prisoners in that truck there. Get busy."**

 **Both medics said in unison, "Yes, sir."**

 **As the wounded were being tended to, Captain Thomas reappeared with four armed men to take over for Hitch and Tully.**

 **Satisfied, McAdams said, "As soon as the medics are finished, we'll be on our way, sergeant."**

 **Troy said, "Yes, major. That'll give us a chance to eat something."**

" **What base is closest to our current location?"**

 **Moffitt said, "That would be our base, sir. Ras Tanura is two days closer than your base at Al-Ahwaz."**

 **McAdams nodded. "Then that's where we are going. I'd like to get the prisoners to a secure facility as soon as possible."**

 **##################**

 **As the convoy moved slowly over the desert, Moffitt signaled that he wanted to stop. When Hitch stopped next to the other jeep, Moffitt said, "The wind's coming up. We may be in for a storm."**

 **Troy looked around and said, "Yeah, I was thinking that too."**

" **And there isn't any place to hide out here. No hills … not even a boulder to use as shelter."**

" **Our best bet is to push through it then. I'll go tell Major McAdams." When Hitch pulled up next to the major's car, Troy said from the back of the jeep, "We're heading into a storm, major."**

 **McAdams frowned. "Is there a place where we can hold up until it's over?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Not out here, sir. We're going to have to push through until we're out of it. Tell your men to button things up and stay as close to the truck in front of them as possible."**

" **All right, sergeant, but what are you and your men going to do?"**

" **We've been through this before, major. We'll be fine."**

 **While Major McAdams' men quickly worked to prepare for the coming storm, Troy and his men prepared themselves and the jeeps. Hitch and Tully used the camouflage tarps to wrap up the 50s while Troy and Moffitt made sure everything else was secured. Then buttoned up their jackets, covered their noses and mouths with kerchiefs, and donned their goggles.**

 **As they hit the leading edge of the storm, the wind was kicking up dust devils and they could see the dust "wall" ahead of them. Troy and Moffitt used compasses to keep them from straying off course.**

 **It was two hours before they finally drove out of the sand storm. Troy called for a halt and said, "Moffitt, you and Tully go count trucks to make sure everyone's accounted for." After they left, Hitch took Troy to check in with the major. The sergeant asked, "Any problems, major?"**

 **McAdams said, "Nothing has been reported."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Good. I sent Moffitt and Pettigrew to make sure all the trucks made it through. We'll be on our way again in a few minutes."**

 **When they returned, Moffitt reported, "There's three trucks missing."**

" **Are you sure?"**

" **Positive. One of them must have strayed and took the other two with them."**

 **Major McAdams said, "We should go back and try to locate them…"**

 **Troy shook his head. "No, major, you and the rest will go on to Ras Tanura. We'll go back and find them." He looked at Moffitt and said, "Show them on the map where the base is and make sure they have a compass."**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol eventually had to go back into the storm and they all wondered if they would find the missing men. Hitch and Tully concentrated on driving while Troy and Moffitt struggled to see through the dense, blowing sand.**

 **Tully had Olive so close to Bertha's back bumper that when Hitch stopped, Olive bumped into Bertha. Luckily they weren't moving too fast. Troy got out of the jeep and went to talk to Moffitt. As they discussed which way to go, shouting to hear each other over the howling wind, they heard a muffled boom. The four Allies looked around as a second boom went off. Then Tully pointed to the west as yellow tracer rounds went off in the sky. They weren't bright, just enough to see through the blowing sand.**

 **Troy nodded. "Let's go!"**

 **They still couldn't drive too fast through the storm, but as long as they could see the tracers once in a while, they knew they were going in the right direction. It took nearly an hour before they could just make out the silhouettes of the three missing trucks.**

 **The men that were manning the Bofors cheered and waved when then saw the jeeps. Hitch and Tully parked as closely as possible next to the trucks and got out. Captain Thomas met them and shouted over the wind, "We're real glad to see you guys! Now we can get out of here!"**

 **Troy said, "No, at this point it would be better to stay put until the storm blows itself out! Tell your men to stay in the trucks!"**

" **Are you sure this is the best way?"**

" **Yeah, it's the safest way to go this time!"**

 **Thomas decided it was best not to argue and went to one of the trucks to give his men the news. Moffitt went to the second truck to inform the men to sit tight, then met Troy, Hitch, and Tully in the back of the third.**

 **As he pulled off the kerchief and goggles, Moffitt said, "They seemed to be rather glad we're here."**

 **One of the men in the truck with them said, "We are glad to see you guys. I'd rather be in a firefight with the Germans than lost in a sand storm."**

 **The others agreed wholeheartedly and Troy said, "Well, we're going to be here for a while, so let's get comfortable."**

 **Hitch sat down and asked, "How'd you guys get separated from the rest?"**

 **Someone said, "According to Jeff, who was driving that first truck, he somehow lost track of the guy in front of him. When he strayed, we just followed."**

 **Troy said, "It was smart to use the tracer rounds to get a signal out."**

" **That was Captain Thomas' idea after we couldn't get a message out on the radios. We fired some off about every fifteen minutes hoping someone would be looking for us."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "You're lucky the Germans didn't see it too."**

" **The captain figured that if they were in the storm too, they wouldn't bother with us."**

 **Several hours later the storm blew itself out and it got quiet. Everyone piled out of the trucks and looked around at the changed landscape.**

 **Captain Thomas shouted, "Okay, men, let's get these trucks dug out so we can get going!"**

 **Troy looked at the half-buried jeeps and said, "We'd better get started too."**

 **##################**

 **As it turned out, the trucks had managed to get totally turned around, heading back the way they'd come. If they hadn't stopped when they did, Troy and his men never would've found them.**

 **The jeeps led the way and they drove until dark before making camp. Rations were combined to feed everyone and Captain Thomas set up a schedule for sentry duty.**

 **The next morning everyone was up and ready to get going. The captain checked in with Troy and Moffitt, "Will we get to Ras Tanura today?"**

 **Troy said, "It'll be late, but we should get there."**

" **What if we run into the enemy?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "We shouldn't see them at all in this area, but if we do, we'll find a place to hide."**

 **Troy waited until the sun was just coming up before he told the captain it was time to go. Thomas called out, "Mount up … let's go!"**

 **Troy pushed the trucks as fast as he dared. They stopped once at a waterhole to refuel and replenish their water supply. After that they only stopped if it was necessary.**

 **Three hours after sunset, the ragtag convoy rolled into the motor pool at the base in Ras Tanura.**

 **Everyone climbed out of their vehicles and stretched stiff muscles. Someone said, "I'm starving." A chorus of voices agreed.**

 **Tully said, "It's too late for supper, but Cookie's always has something out."**

 **Troy said, "Why don't you and Hitch take these guys to the mess hall while Moffitt and I report into headquarters?"**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **Captain Thomas said, "I should go report to Major McAdams."**

 **Moffitt said, "Come with us to headquarters, sir. We'll be able to tell you where the major's quarters are."**

 **A voice called, "Are we free to go, captain?"**

 **Thomas smiled. "You're free to go to the mess hall. I'll catch up with you there with your sleeping arrangements. Just stay out of trouble."**

 **Troy and Moffitt chuckled. Troy looked at his two privates and said, "That goes for you two as well."**

 **Hitch and Tully tried to look as innocent as possible. Hitch said, "Ahh, sarge, that's not fair."**

 **Tully added, "We haven't been in any trouble in a long time."**

 **Troy grinned. "Let's keep it that way."**

 **Moffitt smiled and said, "And don't instigate your new friends into anything either."**

 **Hitch gasped, "Instigate? Instigate! We would never…"**

 **Troy jokingly interrupted, "Get out of here!"**

 **Tully turned and said, "We'd better go before he changes his minds."**


End file.
